The Lion King I'm Tau
by S-techno
Summary: Simba and the gang are looking for something to do, then a cub Simba knows tells them Rafiki has potions in his tree what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Simba and the gang but Spades and Ace were not there they were figuring out what to do now, they were bored."I'm boredda." Simba groaned rolling onto his stomach."Hey I know!" Tojo said with a paw in the air. The cubs looked at Tojo with excitment."Let's go bird watching." Tojo said. They threw rocks at Tojo now he was covered in rocks."Boringggga." Simba said. Tojo got himself out from under the rocks."You could've just said no." Tojo said rubbing his shoulder. Suddenly something was moving towards them it was coming at Tojo then it stopped, then they heard someones voice then it started moving to the left then it hit a rock, it went the other way and hit another rock the gang watched as it kep hitting a bunch of rocks."What is it?" Malka asked hiding behind Simba."Malka get a hold of yourself I think that whatever it is it's pretty stupid-." The rock that the thing was hitting was thrown at Simba, then the thing went over to them."Oww stupid rock." Simba said gettig up. Then the thing started moving towards Simba, then it stopped right at his paws the cubs huddled together they were close to it then they heard a voice but it was mumbled."What am I hitting?" A voice said muffled."Um anyone in there?!" Simba yelled."Simba is that you?" The voice said muffled. The cubs looked at each other in surprise."Who are y-." Suddenly there was a hole being made and then what came out was a cub, his fur was like Simba's but lighter."Who are you?" Nala asked."It's me." The cub said."Hi Me." Haiba said. The cubs looked behind them and saw Haiba was there."Haiba when did you get here?" Simba asked. Haiba shrugged."I'm just here." Haiba said."You new around here Me?" Haiba asked. The cub looked at Haiba weirdly then got up."Simba you remember me don't you?" The cub said."Umm no should I?" Simba said."Remember me Tau?" The cub said. Simba had a confused face."Remember the cub who's paw you broke becuase you wanted to do a trick involving a rock and a cliff?" Tau said."Oh yeah! I remember you I got grounded for a week." Simba said."And I was stuck in the cave until my paw was healed." Tau said."Oh yeah sorry about that." Simba said nervously."Well that's ok so what are going to do now?" Tau asked."We thought you had something to do becuase you were under our paws and hitting yourself with those rocks over there." Nala said pointing to the rocks where he was before."Oh I was just trying something Ace told me about." Tau said."Oh and when you see Rafiki tell him thanks for the potion he gave me." Tau said."Potion what potion?" Simba asked."Oh it for healing my paw." Tau said."Does he make other potions?" imba asked getting an idea."Yeah he has a bunch in his tree." Tau said. Then he realised what he had done."Simba you-." Tau saw that they were going t Rafiki's tree. Tau groaned and ran to Rafiki's tree when he got there the cubs were already playing with the potions."What's this do?" Simba said trying to reach for a potion. It fell then hit the ground and pink mist surrounded Simba, the cubs looked at Simba and his fur was now pink."Hahahahaahahahh." They laughed at this."What?" Simba asked. He looked at his paws and saw they were pink, then he went to a puddle of water next to him he saw his fur was pink."Ahh." Simba said looking himself over."Maybe we should call you prince pinky what you guys think?" Nala said luaghing."Hey shut up." Simba said trying to get the pink off of him.'Oh great.' Tau thought to himself

A/N Hey guys what you think about this? tell me in the reviews, and if you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews and, I would like to thank my friend Anonymous13 B for helping me and giving me ideas, thanks you Anoymous23 B


	2. Chapter 2

*Splash* Simba threw a potion to the ground trying to see if it will change his fur color, it didn't work but the potion did something else.

"Did you guys find anything?" Nala asked looking at the pink prince."Come on I can't go out looking like this I'll be humiliated!" Simba said looking through some more potions.

'He better not break anything else.' Tau said looking around.

Suddenly the cubs could hear someone humming it was Rafiki, they looked out the tree to see him approaching."Guys! Rafiki's coming quick hide!" Tau said. The cubs quickly hid in anything they could fit themselves in to hide, Rafiki came in and saw some potions on the floor."Hmm." Rafiki said picking up the potion. He walked to a compartment that he made for safe keeping and opened it without looking inside, then a paw grabbed the potion and put it inside then he closed it.

"Haiba did you have to hide in here with me?!" Tau whispered."What? I wanted to get to know you better and your cute." Haiba said with a wink. Tau was weirded out by what Haiba did, he then peeked out and saw Rafiki's but facing the it then something unexpected happened, *Flatulence* Rafiki just farted in front of the cub knocking him out making him fall back.

"Tau?" Haiba said moving him."This isn't the time to be sleeping wake up." Haiba whispered shaking him slightly. Rafkiki was painting some more drawings on the tree then Simba who was hiding in a tree branch above him it was starting to lower him down.'No no no no no no up! up! up! up!' Simba thought frantically. Then he fell off the branch landing behind Rafiki he was startled then grabbed his stick and smacked Simba on the head with it, Simba who had a dumb smile on his face and his eyes were facing the opposite from each other, luaghed then slowly fell to the ground.

"Oh great another cub has been poking around in my tree." Rafiki said looking at Simba."I beta get this Lioness back to her parents." Rafiki said picking up Simba. He walked ot of his tree and the cubs came out of their hiding spots except Haiba and Tau.

"Where's Tau and Haiba?" Nala asked looking for them."Over here." Tojo said opening the compartment. When they opened the compartment their mouths hung open Haiba was dressed up as a Lioness trying to wake Tau."Haiba what are you doing?" Nala asked looking at the disturbing scene in front of her."I was trying to wake him up I was gonna try mouth to mouth next." Haiba said about to give him outh to mouth. "I'm good." Tau said instantly getting up."Oh that was quick." Malka said."Now we just gotta get Simba from Rafiki before they find out what we were doing in here or we could get into a lot of trouble." Tojo said."Maybe we can use some of these potions to help." Tau said."But we don't know what these will even do." Malka said looking at the potions around him."Well there's gotta be some thing here that can tell us what they do." Nala said."Maybe there's writing some where that tells us or-." "Or we can just look at this box thing we were hiding in that holds this." Haiba said showing them a book that says  
>potion identafication."Hey look sleeping potion." Haiba said. The cubs looked at the book and saw the sleeping potion's liquid looked like milk."So?" Malka asked."What are we gonna do with that sleep our problem off?" Malka saidsarcasticaly."No we can use it to knock out Rafiki and garb Simba and change his fur back." Haiba said."Good idea Haiba." Nala said."You can thank me by giving me a kiss." Haiba said puckering up.<p>

Nala put a paw in front of his face."In your dreams Haiba." Nala said looking for the sleeping potion."I found it." Tau said holding the sleeping potion in his paws."Ok good job Tau." Nala said."Now Haiba you stay here and find if there's anything that could change Simba's fur back, Tojo you help him Tau and Malka your with me." Nala said running out of the tree and after Rafiki."Ok now let's see... oh look romance potion." Haiba said holding the book with excitement. Tojo grabbed the book and flipped through the pages

A/N So will the cubs be able to knock out Rafiki and change Sima's fur back?


End file.
